Never Say Never But Never Say Forever: ICONic Boyz
by ItsKamilahM
Summary: Pearl has a few bad experiences with love and promises not to fall inlove again. What happens when she starts to have feelings for another guy? Will she allow it or force herself not to?
1. Chapter 1

An ICONic story: The Other Side of The Door

Chapter One

The intense pain of hurt and betrayal burned in the back of her eyes as she stared at the two people, kissing passionately in front of her. Small, salty tears built up at the rim of her soft emerald green orbs, which were soon slithering down her tender, rose flushed cheeks. Her coral pink lips parted as she prepared herself to say something but nothing rolled off her tongue. She was stuck for words.

She shut her eyes tightly continuously whispering:

"Please let this be a dream…"

Her eyes fluttered open to face the same image as before.

Her worst nightmare had turned into reality.

"No…No.." She muttered to herself in utter disbelief. "This..This can't be real."

She staggered backwards down the deserted hallway accidentally bumping into a tall figure.

"Woah!" The figure exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized, twirling around only to find herself staring into the electric blue iris' of Bianca Castronovo.

Your P.O.V.

"It's okay Pearl." She smiled for a short second but that curve flipped upside down.

"Are you crying?" She asked, grabbing my hands in concern.

"No." I denied terribly, bowing my head as I wiped away a fresh tear that was forcing it's way down my face.

"Don't lie to me Pearl." She argued clutching my chin between her thumb and index finger pushing it up.

"Please just leave it." I begged, not wanting to talk about what I had just witnessed. It would be too painful repeating it all.

Bianca exhaled deeply as she released her tight grip.

"Fine!" She agreed in a rather annoyed tone. "But just remember I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Bi."

"Well we better go fix you up. Don't want you going downstairs looking like a panda now, do we?" She offered with cute chuckle.

"Haha. No we don't want that."

Bianca walked around me, tugging me to follow her into the bathroom.

It only took us a few short steps until we halted outside the bathroom door. My eyes widened at the memory that flashed through my brain as fast as a lightening bolt.

"No!" I screamed as Bianca turned the doorknob opening the door to find the same couple kissing.

A gasp rippled from her plump red stained lips, noticing who the boy was. She dropped my hand, stunned at the sight in front of her.

"James?"

"Wait. Is this…-" She turned to face me.

"This is why you were crying?"

I backed away not wanting to see this anymore.

"Pearl wait. I can explain!" The boy with short brown hair swooped across his face hollered.

I sped down the hall as fast as my little legs could go.

I bolted down the stairs pushing past everyone who was in my way heading straight to the back garden. I clumsily fell flat on the ground, twisting my ankle.

"Argh!" I shrieked in pain.

I collapsed on the floor in streams of tears not caring about who saw me. I felt like evaporating into thin air. The pain I was in was excruciating. Not just my ankle but my heart;I felt like it had been violently ripped out my tiny 5'4 body and brutally stabbed a hundred times.

How could he do that to me? He promised he would never hurt me and he has.

Why Lord? Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pitter-patter of tiny water droplets filled the room as they hit the window pane.

"Promise me something." I asked, breaking the silence as I stared out the window in content.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me, his muscles contracting.

"Sure. Anything for you." He replied in a charming voice, nuzzling his button nose into my warm neck.

"Promise you're not going to hurt me…" I begged, a tear flowed down my smooth, pale cheek imitating the raindrops.

"Promise you'll never break my heart like they did…"

"Hey,…Look at me." He demanded, turning my head gently to look in his direction.

His caramel brown hair swooped perfectly in front of his forehead,similar to Justin Bieber's ex hair style. His glossy, silver grey eyes pierced straight into mine as his tender hands stroked my cheek.

"I will never ever do that to you! Do you hear me?"

"Never say never." I argued stubbornly.

"Well this is one time I'm going to say never. I'm not like those other guys; I treat women with respect. I love you Pearl Thorne and I will never do anything to hurt you."

A smile beamed across my face. "I Love you too James Forrester."

I dug myself deeper into his slim yet built frame, calmly laying my head on his chest. My eyelids drooped down as I listened attentively to his heart beat. He lightly brushed across the strands of mousy brown hair that dangled upon my face.

James planted a tender, loving kiss on Pearl's temple before he started singing;

'You've got that smile, that only heaven can make.

I pray to God everyday, that you'd keep that smile…'

"I love you." He whispered for the final time before drifting into a deep slumber along with his girlfriend of six months, who was tucked safely in his arms.

"Forever."

…

I laid on the floor, still, as if lifeless, gazing at the millions of stars that twinkled above in the heavenly black-blue skies. The full moon shone luminously behind the hazy grey clouds.

"Never say never but never say forever_._" I sighed morosely.

"Pearl…" I heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Pearl where-"

"What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold!"

Running into view was my extremely tall, best friend Madison Alamia. He knelt beside me removing his blue and white varsity jacket offering it to me; his gentle, midnight brown eyes full of care.

I was so trapped in my thoughts, I wasn't conscious of the fact that it was chucking down cats and dogs.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice booming through my ears, as he carefully wrapped his jacket around my now shivering body.

"Everything happened Madi…" I cried out.

"We'll talk about this later cause right now we need to get you inside."

"Okay-"

He shoved his hand underneath my knees and swept me swiftly into his arms as if I were his bride.

"Wow. When did you get so strong Mr Alamia?" I said with a cheeky wink.

"Oh I've always been this strong baby." He responded in a flirty tone.

I playfully slapped him as he started to make his way to the two story brick house.

"What happened?" a young boy with a short fohawk exclaimed, crouching beside me on the sofa. "Tell me who did this and I'm gonna fuck him up." He offered, holding up clenched fists.

A slight giggled slipped out of my mouth.

"Mind your language Mikey!" Bianca scolded him. "You're not going to be messing anyone up tonight. We need to get Pearl to a hospital. I think she may have broken her ankle." She continued as she inspecting my foot.

"Okay." He groaned in annoyance. "Does it hurt?"

"What do you think?"

"Well I dunno…"

"Of course it hurts you dumb-ass!" I chuckled smacking him around the head.

"Ow! That hurt you know!"

"It was mean to…"

"You're mean…"

"Hold up. What's this I hear?" I said raising my hand up to my ear.

"Oh it's the amount of fucks I do not give!"

"I don't hear anything." He said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's the point you idiot!" I said giggling, forgetting about the excruciating pain in my ankle.

"Huh. I still don't get it." He frowned.

Everyone in the room burst laughing.

"You're so dumb Mikey." Madison giggled.

"Oh shut it Madison!" Mikey blurted, his cheeks blushed a dark rose.

"Oh someone's angry!" Vincent Castronovo said, his braces shining in the moonlight which shone through the windows.

"You both can shut the fuck up!" Bianca screamed, gripping onto her golden ringlets. The room went silent as everyone stood in shock. Bianca Castronovo just said fuck.She has never said a swear word in her entire sixteen years on this earth.

"Bianca-"

"Pearl is having a very bad night and all you three can do is argue over something so pathetic. Get a grip of yourselves. This is your best friend here and she is in a lot of pain…. not just her ankle." She said, her voice becoming quiet at the last four words. She looked into my eyes giving me a half hearted smile.

"What?" Mikey asked. Another thing to confuse him with. Poor dummy.

"Never you mind Mikey. Let's just get her to the hospital." Bianca finished.

"We ready?" Alessandra walked up as she got her car keys out of her purse.

"Yup." Mad said as he swept me up again.

My attention was drawn back to earlier. I was scanned the many faces around me trying to see if he was there. My eyes paused among a pair of eyes filled with regret peering back at me. Water built slowly around the rim of his silver-grey orbs as the seconds ticked by.

Mad started walking away causing me to strain as I tried to hold the stare but soon I gave up.

I screamed out as all the pain came flooding back.

"It's gonna be okay Pearl. Hang in there." Madison sweetly whispered into my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

_'At last, my love has come along_  
><em>My lonely days are over<em>  
><em>'Ooooh yeah, at last<em>  
><em>The skies above are blue'<em>

James sung sweetly into my ears. His hand clasped in mine the other on my hip as we slow danced in the moonlight.

'_My heart was wrapped up in clovers_  
><em>The night I looked at you.<em>' I continued as he twirled me round causing me to squeal at the end of you.

_'I found a dream that I could speak to_  
><em>A dream that I can call my own.<em>  
><em>I found a thrill to rest my cheek to<em>  
><em>A thrill that I Oh I have never known.' We both sung insync.<em>  
><em>'Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile<em>  
><em>Oh, and then the spell was cast<em>  
><em>And here we are in heaven<em>  
><em>For you are mine-<em>

And that's when I woke up. Finding myself staring up at the sheer white canopy draped over my purple bed.

_'At last.'_ I whispered, salty tears flowing down my pale cheeks.

After getting ready for the boring, dance less Saturday ahead of her, Skye stood in front of her full length mirror just analysing herself. She wore a pair of grey sweatpants and an over-sized maroon jumper which said HELLO on it. Her glossy, golden hair graced down her slender body. Her usually cheerful face was gaunt; her skin a pasty colour rather than her typical glowing pearly skin with two bags hanging under her silver grey eyes.

"Why am I never good enough?" A sigh rippled through her blood stained lips as she began to apply make up.

"Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" my Mom asked.

"I'll be fine Mom. Don't worry about me." I reassured her as I poured myself some Fruit Loops rather slowly.

Her long auburn hair flipped as she turned with sigh. "But I do worry about you Pea. You haven't been yourself ever since that party. I know the basis of what happened but you're not telling me how you feel."

"I feel fine. Honest." I lied forcing a smile.

"But you don't look fine." She softly said putting her hand over mine.  
>I just stayed silent.<p>

"I can't force you to tell me what's going on. But I'm here if you need anyone to talk to."

"Thanks Mom."  
>We shared a quick hug before she skipped of to work.<p>

"Sexy can I, girl pardon my manners. Girl how you shake it got a playa like ooooh. It's a kodak moment, Lemme go and get my camera. All I wanna know is Sexy can I…."  
>A smirk played on my lips while my phone continued to blare the lyrics to Sexy Can I.<p>

"Really dude?" I giggled.

"I knew you'd love it." Mikey chuckled.

"That song came out like 5 years ago!"

"Three actually."

"Oh sorry!" I emphasized on the y.

"Shut up and answer your door."

"You really do like to tell people to shut up, don't you?"

"Yes. It's a hobby of mine. Hurry up and answer the door. It's cold out here!"

"I'm hobbling as fast as I can!"

I flung the door open and standing in front of me was Michael Elio Fusco fully soaked.

"Someone's a bit wet."

"HAHA! FUNNY! Now move!"

He pushed past me into the warmth of my house.

"Such a gentleman. Push the cripple why don't you."

I closed the door and turned around.  
>All I could register was <strong>ABS<strong>. The word ran through my head like a melody.

"Abs…" I accidentally choked out.  
>Mikey had quickly slipped his soaked shirt off, baring his toned chest.<p>

"Likin the view m'lady?" He sniggered.

"Psht. What view?" I scoffed as I hobbled to the stairs. "All you got there is a 2 pack. Pfft."

Lies. That boy had a FiiiiiiiiNE body! I would lick whipped cream off it any time.

"You know you want a piece'a this." He winked.

YUS. GIVE IT TO ME ON DA FLOOR! Obviously I couldn't say that.

"You're such an ass face you know."

"That's why you love me"

"HA! Keep thinking that."  
>I limped to stairs but before I could start the hike, he swept me off my feet and carried me to the top.<p>

"Damn. Since when did you boyz get so buff?"

"We were born this way baby." He winked

"Coming from the boy who fell to the floor when I jumped on you for a piggy back ride."

"Never gonna let that go are you?" He said annoyed, putting me down.

"Nope." I smirked.  
>We stood there in silence just looking at each other for a short while.<p>

"So why are you here may I ask?" I asked breaking the awkward silence, turning around getting him dry clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

"So why are you here may I ask?" I asked breaking the awkward silence, turning around getting him dry clothes.

"I'm here to look after my best friend of course!" He exclaimed giving me a massive bear hug from behind.

"duuuuuuuuude. You're wet."

"Now I'm making you wet." He smirked

I wriggled out of his grip.

"Eurgh. You are such a perv."

"It's how you love me babe."

"Should you be flirting like this?" I asked while throwing him a pair of my Chachi Mommas and a Superman shirt of his I had. "I don't think Montana will be happy."

His smile fell as he stretched his arm and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhhhh Montana...We're kinda over..." He confessed while putting on the clothes.

"What?" I grabbed his arm. "When did this happen?" My voice now softer.

"A few days ago." He flopped onto the edge of my bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Because you were in a state and I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Oh Mikey! You should've still told me. We could've been depressed together." I giggled pulling him into a hug.

He slightly pulled his head from resting it on my shoulder, "I'm not the depressed one this time. I'm the one who ended it."

"Really? Why?"

The past two times it had been Montana who dumped him. You see with those two, they were on and off a lot. I tend to forget if they're together or not.

"Because I realised that I like someone else."

His brown eyes bore into mine as if into my soul.

"And who is this lucky girl?" I gulped.

He leaned forward, his lips near my ear. I felt his warm breath on my neck which sent shivers down my spine. My breath hitched as he whispered,

"Your Mom."

"HAHA! FUNNY ONE YOU ARE!" I pulled away from the hug.

"I'm not kidding! Your Mom's hot! Ask any of the guys. You have a MILF on your hands."

"Ew Mikey! No just no!" I cringed,covering my ears

Disgusting child.

I got up and walked, well tried, to the door just as Mikey hauled me over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Seriously? When?"

I was still shocked as to when had the boys gotten so strong! He just laughed at me.

"So what shall we watch?" I said as we both flopped onto the couch.

"How about..." He started as he looked through my dvd selection. "17 Again?" He turned with a smile, holding the dvd.

"Do you have to ask?" I giggled patting the space next to me.

He popped the dvd in and huddled up with me under the blanket as I lay my head on his shoulder. In a matter of minutes, I had dozed off into a deep slumber.


End file.
